Lost In Love's Magic
by YUnAGi
Summary: High Wizzie x Sinx..What happens when Sinx, deadly killer, vulgar and VERY sarcastic, gets stuck with a High Wizard of an opposite personality. The only thing they share in common is...well...sarcasm. Sinx will change job later. Rated 4 vulgarities.
1. Damn Kafras

**Hey…yeah I noe I shouldn't be writing another fic but I cant help it so yeah…Ideas come too often…HAPPY NEW YEAR PPL!**

**High WizzieXSinx

* * *

**

"**Aaaah, Morroc. Wonderful sun, sand and hot breeze."**

**An assassin stretched from her place against the wall, still in sitting position.**

**Dark silver eyes narrowed to a squint from the suns rays, gleaming black tresses flowing to the floor where it fanned out. Her voluptuous body made even sexier by her purple skintight assassins uniform as it stretched.**

"**That was a nice nap."**

**She yawned and walked to the orange haired girl in a Kafra dress, grabbing a coin purse of the waist of an unsuspecting blacksmith on the way. They had too much money anyway.**

"**Good morning madam, may I help you?"**

"**I need a warp."**

"**Please choose your destination."**

**She held up a pretty flowery chart on a clipboard.**

"**Ant Hell please."**

**She dumped a handful of coins onto the Kafra's hands.**

"**One warp to clock tower."**

"**Wait, WAIT. I said ant….."**

**A bright light appeared at her feet and she sank through.**

"**That's the third fu….."**

**The assassin's shouts muffled as she sank through the portal.**

"**Bloody Kafras."**

**She shouted a whole line of insults at no one in particular, killing everything she saw. The hall got darker as she walked on, wondering around looking for the entrance. A shining light graced the end of the dark hall.**

"**Yes, a portal."**

**She walked through, instead of the beautiful city of Aldebaran; she was greeted by the mask of an alarm.**

"**Shit, this is so not my day."**

**The alarm's mask sprang out, razor sharp teeth hit her shoulder and blood flowed. Springing to one side, she slid sideways and jammed her foot against a wall, razor sharp teeth lunged for her again and she rolled out of its way. The blades of her katar glowed green as she pulled her hands to her side and lunged forward.**

"**Sonic Blow."**

**She shot her hand forward and swung it back, using her other hand to hit the alarm. The blade swung and something else behind her, a clink of metal followed by the turning of gears sounded. She twisted her head to look back, a heavy metal arm hit her and she spun through the air hitting the wall. She screamed in pain as the joint of her right shoulder left its socket, with one arm bleeding profusely and the other dislocated she was helpless.**

"**Who knew I would die like this."**

**Her eyes closed slowly as she watched the alarm walk toward her.**

"**Lord of Vermillion."**

"**What the….."**

**Her mind went blank and she fainted from pain.

* * *

**

"**What the….where am I?"**

**She tried to sit up but she couldn't move, her whole body was in bandages and her hands strapped to her sides by them and her legs in the same condition. She was lying on a sofa on what looked like a High Wizard's cloak.**

"**Am I dead?"**

"**What does it look like?"**

**An unfamiliar voice said.**

"**Well it doesn't look like it cus if I was dead you have to be god. If you are then the world is doomed."**

"**I could be an angel."**

"**Oh, you're a far cry from that."**

**The wizard walked towards her and looked down on the copper haired girl he narrowed his eyes.**

"**I was about to say sorry for this but I think I will like it."**

"**Oh no, this is not happening…."**

**He bent down and put a hand on her shoulder, the other gently placed on her other shoulder, he leaned forward so his chest pressed against her body. His face came close to hers and…**

**He pulled her dislocated shoulder up sharply, a crack was heard.**

"**MOTHER F(CENSORED)ER YOU FRIGGIN DIPSHIT ASSHOLE OF A DICKHEAD WIZARD I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY WHITE ASS FOR THAT! F (CENSORED)"**

**She sat up and her hands and legs ripped out of the bandages, she grabbed her arm and cursed again.**

"**O.o"**

**She looked down and immediately pulled the cloak around her, noticing that she was only covered by a a few ripped bandages and her black panties.**

"**You took off my clothes? PERVERT!"**

"**You certainly are noisy; I had to unless you still want to wear that."**

**He gestured to her assassin garb on the floor, ripped badly at the top and the white bandages on it were crimson. Let's just say the cloak would have been a better choice.**

**The High Wizard turned his head back from the side.**

"**Don't worry I did not do anything to you, I know better. I assure you your body is of no interest to me."**

"**What are you gay?"**

"**I am very straight, thank you."**

"**Straight guys don't get Wizard jobs."**

**He ignored her and for the first time she saw his face clearly.**

"**Man he's hot."**

**She thought, he had smooth slightly tanned skin. Which was strange for a wizard. His hair was a light reddish hazel colour and his fringe hung low over his eyes at one side. His eyes were a deep green, a strange white light danced in them. His body was well toned but not buff and he was a good half head taller then her, the wizard clothes he wore fitted well and gave him a look of some elegance, even without his cloak. She mentally slapped herself.**

"**I'm sorry about your state of clothes though, I don't have any female garments. I will get your clothes fixed, in the meantime, you have to stay like this."**

**He talked on.**

"**WHAT!"**

"**And I need a favor from you."**

**She looked at him distrustingly.**

"**In the social circle I am of a somewhat decent position, I get invited to a lot of events."**

"**And?"**

"**Well, I need an escort."**

**She gave him a questioning look.**

"**I need a girl to follow me there."**

"**Oh no…NoNONO."**

"**You do owe me a favor."**

"**And what makes you think I will keep it?"**

"**Well, I thought assassins had pride in them, this pride makes you break promises?"**

**He pushed a strand of hair out of his green eyes.**

"**Grrr, ok but why me? You could get some other girl who actually likes you."**

"**I want someone who doesn't, those kind of girls are the ones not after me but rather, materialistic matters. Since you do owe me your life, I'm asking you."**

"**I live in Morroc."**

"**Do you have a stable family there?"**

"**No."**

"**Then your new home is Geffen."**

"**WHAT! Where will I stay?"**

"**Here, for one year."**

"**That's crazy."**

"**Either that or you go walk out now."**

"**Fine."**

**She got up.**

"**Ahem. My cloak please."**

"**What? That's blackmail."**

"**No, I'm giving you a choice."**

"**ARGH…..FINE,FINE. I'LL DO YOU YOUR DAMN FAVOUR BUT THAT'S ALL, OK? WHITE ASS!"**

"**O.o….The name is Kentou. Mihoku Kentou. Not white ass."**

**He got up and walked towards the door.**

"**Follow me, I will bring you to your room. By the way what is your name?"**

"**Tsuzuhiko Akari"

* * *

**

**Ok I'm finished for now….read and tell me if you like it ok? (Review) XD…bye**

_**Sher**_


	2. Weapons and dresses

Hey…thx 4 reviewing I'm glad u guys like it. Sry about the detail thingy, I'm usually a very detailed writer but I thought my old writing style would spoil the new style in trying….XD sryyy….the details were supposed to come along as the story continues. Well let's continue…

Enjoy…

* * *

Akari sat up, putting her hand on her head and shaking off her sleepiness, her hair was still tied but due to her tossing and turning from the heat of her covers, the string holding it up loosened.

"Man these covers are for winter."

She sat up and stretched, the chain mail that clad her body felt heavy as she tried to get up. It was the only thing he could find that she could wear; no wonder the covers felt hot. She spotted a note on the floor at her door, an outstanding white to the rich blue of the carpets.

_Your clothes are fixed, in a parcel on the other side of this door along with a set of clothes you are to wear today; I will escort you to a shop where you will get your adjustments for an evening gown. You will need it in a week, meet me downstairs as soon as possible._

_Kentou_

"Just when I thought it was all a bad dream."

She opened the door and grabbed the parcel, ripping the brown paper off the contents. In it were her purple assassin suit as well as a short black skirt and a pink shirt with smiley hearts printed on the fabric.

"PINK/OMG."

She rolled her eyes and slipped it on, obviously this guy was trying to irritate her. The clothes looked weird against her tanned skin, it contrasted ridiculously. She grabbed a few items off the floor. Grabbing the brush on her dresser she did a quick brush up of her hair before tying it back and running down the stairs, tugging at the hem of her skirt.

He was at the table, a piece of toast lay on the plate across from him and a glass of milk beside it, it was obviously hers. She grabbed it and sat down, munching hungrily.

"Have you ever worn a skirt before?"

She shook her head in response.

"Why am I not surprised, once you are finished, we can go."

She finished up and gulped down her milk. Kentou stood up and headed towards the door, she walked behind him doing all sorts of gestures behind his back.

"Stop that, its getting irritating."

"You can see it? Do you have some magical orbing eye around, made of your smartass mind maybe?"

"You are too perky in the mornings aren't you, excited about getting new clothes? I can make sure you need them right now, how do you like fire?"

"I'm more excited about letting you hear all the nice things I have to say about the dear gay white assed wizard in front of me, care to listen?"

He narrowed his green eyes and continued walking, ignoring all the stares of the female gender. She was sure to walk at least 3 meters behind him incase he decided to do his fireball threat, then she would have time to escape. She could hear whispers of "Look its Kentou"

_What's so good about him?_

She wondered, thinking so hard she actually bumped into him when he stopped.

"We are here, go in."

He entered an old run down shop and she followed. Despite its ragged appearance, the interior was cozy and rather spacious. A short woman walked out, she had a puffy face with small eyes and she was rather short and stout. Like a teapot. Apart from that she had small nimble fingers, her hair was tied up in two buns. A red kimono clad her stout body, the sash wound too tightly around her waist.

_Man she looks like a constipated beaver._

Akari thought to herself. The woman greeted Kentou politely and bustled up to her, dragging her into a fitting room, a small room where the door didn't touch the floor. In short, the occupant's lower legs were free for all to see.

"Well my dear, I need you to remove your outer garments so I can measure you."

Kentou's POV

I sat down on the soft benches, leaning against the wall and looking at the huge gap between the door and the floor.

_She does have nice legs._

I continued staring at her legs; they were the nicest I have seen so far. Suddenly, a barrage of thin assassination weapons dropped around them.

_Why in the name of Odin does she carry an arsenal of weapons to get her dress made?_

"WHY IN THE NAME OF ODIN DO YOU CARRY AN ARSENAL OF WEAPONS TO GET A DRESS MADE!"

A shout came from the fitting room and Kentou sweat dropped

_Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks that way._

End of Kentou's POV

A few minutes later, both women came out. The tailor carried a clipboard with the measurements.

"Nice body, she will look good in dark red, blue and green with black. With that figure of hers I will have no problem trying to make her look slim, unlike mages. Those girls use spells to make them look thin and pretty, the wizards just cover it up. Anyway, I'll have the clothes delivered tomorrow. With the shoes."

"I'll pay in delivery."

Akari was happily keeping her arsenal back in her clothes.

"Oh, my dear."

The tailor turned to her.

"Next time you come here please try to avoid bringing the arsenal, you won't kill anyone."

The pudgy woman sweatdropped.

Akari nodded slightly and left with Kentou.

* * *

Not very good chappie….ill try my best next chap…..sry it took such a long time….anyway…..hope ya like it

R&R pls


	3. How to join a pro guild

Heys sry 4 de super long update time but I got sch n all so…yeah….anyway….hope ya liked the story so far cus its gonna get more interesting…

Lets go…

* * *

"Akari….I have something to tell you…"

Green eyes stared into her silver ones, his words were a soft whisper.

"Say it…"

She replied in a soft whisper, the kind that any perverted mind would mistake for hornyness.

"No, I'll show you…"

His hands roamed her body and his face drew closer to hers, she could feel his warm breath on her face. He leaned in and….

(Akari: He's hugging me? He's gonna KISS ME! EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!)

Her eyes shot open, so did his.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They both jolted up in bed, screaming their guts out at each other. Akari recovered from her shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! YOU MADE ME SLEEP IN THIS HOUSE SO YOU CAN RAID MY BED! YOU HORNY, PERVERTED, WHITE ASSED WIZARD!"

His eyes were big white circles and stress lines covered the side of his face, after awhile his face returned to normal and cleared his throat.

"In case you haven't noticed Akari-Chan this is my room."

His voice was calm with a hint of amusement. She looked around at the elaborately decorated royal blue walls and the silver linings of his ceilings and furniture before smiling sheepishly. Damn his bed was comfortable.

_I'm sleeping here tonight._

"It is 4 am; you should catch up on your sleep."

"Ok, goodnight."

She pulled the deep blue covers around her and snuggled her head in the pillow.

"Hold it; I'm not sleeping with you again."

"We didn't, stop being so horny."

The bleary eyed assassin mumbled.

"You know what I mean; I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Ok, have a nice time on the couch."

"Don't make me force you out of here."

"If you consider yourself a gentleman then you would not lay a finger, pillow, rod, wand, whatever, on me."

Tired and exasperated, he grabbed his pillow and walked to another bedroom.

"What does she mean by couch; there are 2 dozen rooms in this house."

He grumbled and walked down the corridor to another room, trying the door. It was locked, just as he was about to turn back to his room, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

"Curse this magic protected house, she locked all the doors. She must have been drunk."

He mumbled all the way down to the living room where he propped his head up with a pillow and slept, shirtless in his wizard pants with his cloak which he grabbed off the hanger before he left the room.

"Maybe I should get infatuated money crazy girls for my escort instead; at least I won't get kicked out of my room. Then again, I'd probably end up sleeping with them."

The next evening Akari came home from a short mission and found herself whisked off to her room.

"The dress is on the door and for goodness sake please don't tie up your hair like an assassin."

Kentou's deep calm voice came from his room.

"Gees, he nags worse then my mom."

She sighed and slipped the silky material over her head. A silky dark blue dress with a slit down the sides for her legs, the front was low cut and well, lets say…uhh…too low for comfort? Three inch heels stood at the door.

"Out to irritate me as usual."

Sighing, she grabbed a brush off the dresser and combed her hair straight. The door swung open and a petite girl walked into the room.

"Uhh, M'am, Mr. Kentou requested for me to help you with your make-up please sit at the dresser."

She guided Akari to the dresser and sat her down on the chair. Pulling out a variety of items, she got to work, transforming her into…model looks… (Dunno how 2 put it). She then pulled off the band tying Akari's hair and took out some bluish glitter, scattering it in the air above her. The glitter landed softly on her hair and clothes. The girl looked at her satisfied.

"Tsuzuhiko-San, you look great."

"Thanks"

The petite girl then got her out of her room and she went downstairs, almost tripping over her stiletto heels.

"After all that money spent on etiquette classes in the past month you still don't know how to walk in those?"

"Why don't u wear them, smartass."

She looked up from her near fall, his eyes widened a little.

"What?"

"Nothing, you should let your hair down more often."

"You should let me tie yours; a Choco may even mistake you for its kid. It's a huge compliment for you."

He said nothing; a knock on the door was heard.

"Kentou, you want a warp or not?"

Kentou opened the door and a man wearing a suit came in with a woman.

"Took you long enough."

He threw a blue gemstone up.

"Aldebaran Guild war area."

The stone sank through the ground and white lights swirled around them before a blue light burst through the ground and engulfed all of them. The next thing they knew, the blue lights died down and they were standing in front of a castle with an emblem of a blue wing on its flag. The other woman pulled out a notebook with big words "MEMO POINT" and wrote something before tucking it in the front of her dress. They walked into the castle.

The castle was teeming with lights, sounds and people. The walls decorated with royal blue, purple and silver. A band of bards and dancers were entertaining. Kentou held out his arm for Akari who took it unwillingly.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Just follow me around. This is the celebration of my guild, Eternal Destiny, for getting Nyirenverk. This very agit, people in Morroc don't do guild wars do they."

He smirked and she ground her heel on his foot. A few girls approached him and immediately, he swung Akari onto the dance floor.

"Can you warn me before you do that?"

"No."

"Damn you white assed wizard."

He narrowed his eyes and spun her around. He was a skilled dancer, even though his movements were sudden, his hands would guide her so she didn't fall or trip. When he pulled her back, she lifted her knee, HARD. Her face showed that she was obviously not happy about being tossed around like a pinball. He moved back a little and she missed, taking the opportunity, she stomped on his foot again. He dodged her attempts and the next thing they knew, they were in the spotlight alone on the dance floor.

Later, the guildmaster, a tall, well toned lord knight approached them with his wife, a petite stalker.

"Kentou, I never knew you could dance like that."

He patted the High Wizard on the back and turned to Akari.

"Very graceful there miss, what is your job?"

He took her hand and kissed it, his wife hit him gently on the back of his head and he smiled sheepishly, putting his hand on his wife's waist.

"I'm an assassin."

"Ah, we happen to need an assassin. Would you like to join our guild?"

Kentou gave her a glare that said Don't-you-dare

"Sure."

She smiled sweetly. That was how she joined Eternal Destiny.

* * *

Done…kinda boring I noe…sry XD 


	4. The EX

Bleh….I had exams during the long long period I didn't update so yeah. Here it is…XD… This chapter aint gonna be tt funny.

* * *

Akari's POV 

After all these months u would have thought I got used to all the events. To tell you the truth Kentou is F-R-E-A-K-Y. He has this aura around him that surfaces at night at certain times. The last time I friggin walked past his room I swear that thru his half closed eyelids his eyes were glowing green. I feel a strange feeling when I'm around him, like my stomach hurts slightly I can't explain it. Maybe its because he is not normal, when he's pissed he's eyes turn a slight shade of red, it clouds when he's deep in thought, I don't know because I hardly see him happy. Change that to never. Stupid white ass….

She sat thinking to herself when a rap in the door reminded her that she needed to go to a party, straightening out her purple satin dress which bared her shoulders, she walked out. Under all the elegance was actually a pair of katars, assassin boots and an assassin garb which she wore below the shoulders.

"I have a feeling there's going to be a problem tonight, a BIG problem."

End

* * *

As they walked toward the castle, Akari kept looking around. 

"What's wrong with you today? You're more fidgety then usual."

Kentou asked, not looking at her.

"Nothing white ass."

They made their way to the main hall, already Akari was used to seeing the finery on the ceilings ad walls. She wasn't impressed. Looking around at the somewhat familiar faces, her face suddenly paled.

"Uhh, White Ass, I'm dying of thirst, get me a drink will ya?"

"Can't you just call my name?"

"Yea, yeas, White ass, go, shoo."

The minute he turned his back, she mumbled something about the toilet to the group and left.

A few minutes later Kentou came back with the drink only to discover her gone.

"Where did she go?"

"To the restroom."

* * *

Akari jumped out of the small window of the toilet, clad in her assassin garb and boots, she ran around a corner when she felt a sharp blow to a sensitive spot on her neck followed by a cloth forced over her mouth. 

"Chlorine."

She gagged and fainted slowly.

* * *

After 10 minutes Kentou walked towards the female restroom, swinging the door open casually and walking in, ignoring the stares of the women. Following the little sense of his magic that rubbed off on her, he found her purple satin dress and high heels in the last cubicle. Rubbing it between his fingers, he sighed. 

"She didn't tell me anything."

With that he headed out of the castle, back home. The fact that he left him without even a goodbye had upset him to the extent that he didn't even care if he got a scolding from the Guild master.

"Why did she leave without a word? Why the hell does this bother me so much? Without her around the house seems peaceful again, no danger of breaking glass. Then again, its too quiet."

His eyes clouded red as he walked back to his bedroom.

"Why should I care? She was just another female anyway."

* * *

Somewhere else, Akari sat in a dusty shack bound like a chicken. 

"After I kill that boyfriend of yours my dear, we can get married."

"First thing dumb ass, he's not my boyfriend. Secondly, I'm NOT your dear and third, I'm not marrying a loser like you."

"Then I'll make you. I have my ways and equipments you know."

"Stuff that up your ass, he's not going to look for me and you're not having me."

"We'll see dear."

* * *

A frantic banging shook the door followed by shouts of a woman. 

"OI, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE U STUPID WIZARD!"

"It's been 3 days since she's been gone; she wants to come back now?"

He opened the door, dodging the girl who almost fell on him. It was a short rogue with short funky purple hair.

"What do you think you are doing banging on my door so early in the morning?"

"Stuff that dumb ass it ain't early , you know Akari right?"

"Are all Moroccans as rude as the two of you? So what if I do?"

"You've got to save her."

"Why? What's there to save when she ran off on her own? Breaking our one year contract along with it too."

"God you're as dumb as she mentioned."

"What? She mentioned me?"

"Yes, she wrote that you're the white assed wizard who made her a slave, wear skimpy clothing and go to parties with you in which after she had to do a pole dance for you in the living room right?"

"Wait a minute the clothing wasn't skimpy and there was no pole dancing…"

"Then what's the golden pole over there?"

"That was my father's wand when he was alive."

"And a great pole for dancing."

"She never danced."

"But u asked her to right?"

"No I didn't….ok this is getting stupid."

He took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"What did you come here for?"

"To ask you to save her, she didn't run you idiot. Her boyfriend caught her."

"Well good for them then."

"No, he's a psychopath and he's probably going to kill her if she doesn't marry him or something."

"How did you come to know about this when you were in Morroc?"

"There was some rumor that she was seen knocked out and being carried by her boyfriend. Some guy who was vacationing in Geffen told us and I figured it must be that ass of an ex-boyfriend who's been bugging her after they broke up. From the letters she's been sending me, she lived with a High Wizard. Since I happen to know there are only two high wizards in Geffen, I figured it was the one at the far end of town."

She took a deep breath. When she looked up; she realized the Wizard had gone.

* * *

"I can feel it deary, your boyfriends near. That guy gives out too much magic." 

The assassin cross took out a small bottle made of thin glass with a glowing purplish liquid.

"Deadly poison babe, a little bit of pressure and it cracks. Just to keep you quiet."

He put the bottle in her mouth and covered it with a cloth so the bottle was securely between her teeth.

"Shush."

He cloaked at the far corner of the room and waited. The door swung open, it was Kentou.

"Akari, where is he."

"Hin he horher"

(In the corner)

"He's a whorer?"

"EFF HE HORHER HU HUKHIT HIE HAA"

(At the corner you stupid white ass)

"Eff the whorer who took it tied there? Will you stop cursing and tell me where he is?"

The assassin uncloaked and crept up behind him.

"HE HIE GU"

(Behind you)

"He likes goo?"

The assassin cross raised his katars. Frantically, Akari crushed the bottle with her teeth and the purple liquid flowed in her mouth, staining the cloth.

"KENTOU!"

Kentou instinctively dodged and the katars landed on the concrete floor, pulling out his wand, Kentou smacked the assassin cross on the head.

"What the hell."

As the two fought, Akari managed to remove the gag and the ropes around her legs. Kentou was beating the assassin cross up without using spells, dodging all attacks. Soon, the assassin cross was lying on the floor. Kentou walked up to her and squatted down.

"I thought u didn't have family?"

The assassin cross raised his katars and pushed a button on the handles; the blades dislodged and flew out at Kentou's back. Pushing herself up, Akari stepped in front of Kentou. The blade cut through the ropes around her body and pierced her abdomen, she fell forward and the other blade embedded itself in Kentou's wand.

Kentou turned around and pulled the blade out, his eyes turning red. Akari crawled slowly out of the door.

"You asked for it."

* * *

A priest was sitting on a hill eating sandwiches. 

"What a nice day, Geffen is so peacef…"

Bright orange and electric blue flashed right in the centre of Geffen, shaking the ground with enormous force. The lights ceased and smoke rose.

"That has got to be Kentou, only he can do a Lord of Vermillion with that amount of force."

The priest rushed to the centre of Geffen, the wholeinner circlewas destroyedexcept for the Geffen Tower. Kentou stood in the middle rubbing the back of his head, the assassin cross lay a meter away from him burnt and trembling.

"Did I do this?"

"You never know what you do when you get pissed do you?"

The Geffen tower stood unharmed only because it was resistant to magic. The other not-so-lucky shops burnt into ashes.

"Man you are lucky that everyone in this town sleeps late and the shops not opened yet, let's get out of here before anyone comes."

Kentou looked around and spotted a trail of blood and faintly glowing purple liquid.

"Here."

"The girl?"

He nodded.

"Follow the blood, she couldn't have gone far."

They followed the blood through Geffen and into the woods where it suddenly vanished.

"She must have gotten up."

Kentou mumbled as he examined a bloody handprint on the trunk of a tree.

"Let's split up and look for her."

* * *

Akari's POV 

"I've lost so much blood, I can hardly stand but I can't stand another moment there either. That White Ass is more phsycotic then myex.When I saw him I was so happy and the butterfly feeling came to my stomach again. I can't explain it but my body moved on its own to shield him. Could it be that I have a crush on him? I don't want this it feels friggin weird, I have got to get away."

She took a few more steps and slumped against a tree trembling and feverish.

"Deadly poison. I'm going to die soon."

She thought as her eyelids felt heavy. The last thing she saw was a pair of shoes surrounded by the ends of a cloak.

"Kentou."

END

* * *

Kentou followed the handprints on the trees, they didn't really need to split up, he just wanted to. He raised her chin with his right hand and moved her face from side to side; there were traces of deadly poison on her lips and chin. Looking into her half closed eyes for the very first time, he realized what a beautiful shade of silvery black they were. She was like a piece of pinewood. Plain looking at first but if u look at it longer, you will realize how beautiful it is. In an instant, he raised her chin up to his face and kissed her.

* * *

I know this took a hella long time but i had exams n stuff...blah blah blah...ill try 2 b faster P 

Bye

Sher


End file.
